Le secret des égoïstes
by Redfoxline
Summary: Lorsque Zack le trompa,sans vouloir lui dire pourquoi,Cloud le pensa égoïste. Mais le secret des égoïstes, c'est parfois d'être un peu trop bienveillant. ZackxCloud, Univers plus ou moins alternatif! One-shot!


**Le secret des égoïstes**

Reconnaissance de dette: Autant de magnifiques personnages ne peuvent appartenir qu'à Square Enix! ( Square Enix...Who else?)

Note (ou "celle qui parlait trop"): Re-bonjour les gens! Voilà un bon moment que ce 'petit' chapitre traînait dans mon ordi. Il m'en aura fallu du temps, pour le finir et c'est fait en quatrième vitesse car je dois réviser. J'avais réellement envie d'écrire un Zack/Cloud et je crève de honte de poster un si mauvais résultat...hélas je ne vais pas pouvoir faire mieux pour le moment avec ces deux persos là, surtout que je maitrise bien plus l'orgueil de Seifer et de Squall! Alors voilà, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez un si pitoyable scénario, cet amas de clichés et l'avalanche de fautes de langue! (j'en demande peut-être un peu beaucoup, là) Le style d'écriture va sans douter vous paraître un peu bizarre. C'est une sorte de test pour voir ce que ça donne, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis là-dessus! C'est plutôt agréable à écrire mais j'ignore totalement ce que cela donne quand on le lit vu de l'extérieur.

Ecrit pour tous ceux qui aime Final Fantasy VII, Zack et Cloud et le yaoï! ^^ (avec encore toutes mes excuses!!!)

Sur ce bonne lecture! XD (j'ai oublié de m'excuser pour la longueur de ce texte... environ 11780 mots...pardon!!! -prie pour que quelqu'un ait assez de courage pour le lire jusqu'au bout)

* * *

Je ne voulais pas que tu restes.

Et en même temps je priais pour que quelque chose te force à ne pas bouger.

Tes yeux posés sur la corbeille de fruits, au centre de la table, n'osaient pas se lever vers moi. Tu savais que j'allais exploser si tu le faisais. Tu savais très bien ce qu'il allait advenir dès que ce silence prendrait fin. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle tu le faisais durer. Mais je ne suis pas aussi patient que toi. Il fallait que ça bouge, il fallait que ça sorte. Tu as enfin essayé de me regarder en face. Tes pupilles hésitaient, mais pas moi.

-Je vois. Alors c'est simple je vais partir. Attends ! fit-je en voyant que tu ouvrais la bouche pour m'interrompre. Je vais te dire ce qui va se passer : je vais sortir par cette porte sans te mettre mon poing dans la figure, même si ça me démange, et à partir de ce moment tu feras comme si je n'avais jamais existé, ce qui en soit ne devrait pas poser de gros problèmes puisqu'on dirait que tu as déjà commencé. Et si jamais par un malheureux hasard de circonstances on venait à se recroiser…alors on fera comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. A moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment à perdre des dents !

Ma voix haussait au fil de mes paroles. Heureusement je parvins à la garder à un niveau raisonnable afin que tu ne puisses pas dire que je m'étais mis à crier. Tu fixais de nouveau le sol sans rien dire, l'échine baissée comme un enfant que l'on gronde de sa bêtise. Le souci c'est que tu as passé l'âge de l'insouciance. Le souci c'est que tu ne fais plus de bêtises mais des erreurs dont tu es parfaitement conscient !

-Cloud, écoutes…

-Ne me touche pas !

Là, j'avais hurlé. Comme si la main que tu avais posée sur mon bras m'avait soudainement brûlée. Difficile de dire si c'était vraiment une brûlure physique. En tout cas j'ai reculé de quelques pas, manquant de renverser une chaise, bousculant ce qui se trouvait derrière moi bien que je sois incapable de dire ce dont il s'agissait. Tu avais une expression terrible sur le visage, je pouvais voir clairement que mon attitude te blessait. Peux-tu imaginer seulement la douleur que toi tu m'as faite ? Imagines-tu seulement à quel point la blessure peut faire mal lorsqu'on la reçoit alors que l'on n'a rien fait pour le mériter, contrairement à ton cas ?

La pièce est retombée dans le silence. Pourquoi les disputes se déroulent-elles toujours dans les cuisines ? Moi qui pensait que ce n'était qu'un vieux cliché que l'on retrouvait dans les films ou les séries télévisées. Maintenant je comprends un peu mieux.

La cuisine mène souvent à la porte d'entrée, la sortie de secours.

-Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était particulièrement stupide…mais s'il-te plaît écoutes moi !

-Non.

Ma réponse est dure, j'en ai bien conscience. L'erreur est humaine et l'alcool retire à tout le monde sa capacité de réflexion. Cependant je ne suis pas prêt à pardonner un nouvel écart dans la relation que nous avons. Cette fois je ne te permettrais plus de me heurter. Le pire pour moi est sans doute de savoir que tu n'avais aucune intention de me faire du mal, néanmoins pas une seule fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble tu n'as considèré notre couple comme étant sérieux. C'est mieux pour tout le monde que je partes, surtout pour moi je l'accorde bien volontiers.

Tu t'es gratté la nuque en te mordant la lèvre inférieure, me jetant des coups d'œil furtifs. Je sentais bien que tu cherchais un moyen quelconque pour me retenir ou engager une conversation de réconciliation. Tu t'avançais, je reculais. Tu t'arrêtas soudain. Eh oui, ce coup-ci tu ne régleras pas tout d'un simple sourire. Je me tournais, arrachais presque mon manteau suspendu au crochet du mur. Je l'enfilais rapidement, ayant trop peur de succomber au regard implorant que tu me lançais. Je fermais d'un geste sec la ceinture de cuir, attrapais la sangle de mon sac de voyage posé sur la table. J'aurais voulu partir plus tôt, avant que tu ne rentres, mais tu étais arrivé alors que je venais de terminer mes bagages. Tu avais peut-être senti le danger. Ou alors tu me connais mieux que ce que je n'accepte d'avouer.

Je commençais à avoir trop chaud. Certainement à cause de mon gros manteau noir. La bandoulière au-dessus de l'épaule je m'avançais vers la porte. A peine avais-je la main posée sur la poignée que tes doigts s'agrippèrent à ma manche pour me retenir.

-Mais….mais où tu vas dormir ? me bredouillas-tu. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Je veux dire…où vas-tu aller ? Reste au moins le temps que…

-L'affaire est déjà réglée, sifflais-je en me dégageant de ta prise. Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ça ! Tu n'es plus concerné !

J'habitais chez toi depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. C'est vrai que c'était idiot de loger dans un appartement en ville alors que je passais quatre-vingt dix pour cent de mon temps dans la maison que t'alloues la Shinra. Heureusement pour moi j'avais pensé à mettre de côté, si bien que passer quelques jours, voir quelques semaines, dans une chambre de l'hôtel d'Aéris n'allait pas me poser de réels problèmes. De plus, ça me permettrait de ne pas rester seul le temps de ma recherche d'un nouveau studio.

Je sortis assez brusquement, claquant la porte derrière moi en espérant que ce geste serait assez violent pour te couper toute envie de me poursuivre. Et cela fonctionna. Je me retrouvais à marcher de vifs pas dans la rue, sous la neige.

Le calme dans lequel baignait l'allée me rendait presque sourd. Hormis deux ou trois gamins construisant un bonhomme de blanc derrière une clôture, personne n'était sortit.

J'aimais le neige depuis l'enfance. Autrefois lorsque je vivais encore sur le mont Nibelheim et que je venais de me disputer avec ma mère, je partais jouer avec Tifa ou je me réfugiais quelque part aux abords de la montagne, m'asseyant dans un coin caché par la roche, observant le manteau blanc s'étendre. A chaque fois il avait recouvert le village et mes rancœurs d'enfant. Aujourd'hui encore il parvenait à calmer la fureur qui m'habitait. Je reprenais mon calme, peu à peu remplacé par une vague de nostalgie qui allait, je le savais, s'installer sur long terme. On ne se sépare pas de la personne dont est amoureux comme ça, même si celle-ci vous a trompé avec une jolie blonde.

Je tournais à gauche au croisement, baissant la tête quand je passais près du café où les amis de Zack avaient pris l'habitude de venir boire un coup pour se réchauffer entre deux tours de garde. Pas envie de croiser leurs regards, pas envie de répondre à leurs questions, pas envie d'entendre leurs plaidoiries pour défendre l'attitude de leur ami. De plus ils ne m'appréciaient pas autant que ça pour la plupart d'entre eux. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi indulgent sur le comportement que Zack. Et moi, je n'avais jamais été particulièrement social. Dans un sens, ma solitude ne s'accordait pas avec la sociabilité de mon petit-ami. Fuyant le repaire des soldats, je me dirigeais vers l'abri de bus. Pour mon grand bonheur il arrivait justement et je grimpais à l'intérieur, déposant sur la tablette du chauffeur un des ticket de la Shinra comme payement. Il me grommela un vague "b'jour", encaissant le bout de papier sans poser de question, et redémarra. Le bus était presque vide. Seules une femme avec une poussette et une petite grand-mère s'étaient assises à l'avant. Je pris place plus vers le fond en déposant au passage mon sac sur la siège à côté de moi. Accoudé à la fenêtre, je profitais de mes quelques minutes de voyage pour penser.

Mais en descendant les marches du transport, la seule chose sur laquelle mes neurones déboussolés étaient parvenus à se mettre d'accord était que quitter l'amour de sa vie, ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à réaliser. Le visage de Zack me hantait, en particulier le regard implorant qu'il m'avait jeté avant que je ne partes. Je ne cessait de me dire qu'à cette heure-ci, habituellement, nous aurions dû être tous les deux avachis dans le canapé, Zack entamant les négociations pour me faire sortir l'après-midi à coups de baisers fugaces dans le cou et moi faisant semblant de résister, acceptant finalement à condition qu'il se dévoue pour préparer le repas. Et je n'étais jamais perdant étant donné que Zack est très bon cuisinier.

Secouant mon pauvre cerveau anéanti par ces deux derniers jours particulièrement affreux pour qu'il stoppe immédiatement son petit itinéaraire dans le parcours "souvenirs" je poussais la porte d'un établissement que je connaissais bien. Un océan de parfums m'accueillit à l'entrée, la chaleur douce d'un foyer m'engloba et je retrouvait enfin la sensation du chez soi. Refermant soigneusement derrière moi pour éviter l'intrusion du froid je me hâtais d'ôter ma longue veste et de la déposer sur une chaise. Les vagues de senteurs de fruits et de fleurs, mêlées à celle du sucre, tournoyaient autour de moi. J'adorais ces flux que l'on pouvait sentir en pénétrant dans le petit café d'Aéris. Ce n'était vraiment pas très grand mais les habitués rendaient le commerce fructueux, et ils étaient nombreux grâce à la chaleur humaine de l'hôtesse et le goût presque unique de ses boissons. Je me demandais encore comment on pouvait créer autant de variété de thés et les rendre aussi délicieux. Il ne s'agissait après tout que de quelques brins de plantes dans de l'eau chaude...

-Cloud! Arrivé si tôt?

Je me tournais vers la provenance de la voix et tentais un maigrelet sourire. La gracieuse silhouette d'Aéris contourna une table arrondie puis vint m'embrasser sur les deux joues vivement, comme à son habitude. Malheureusement elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait chez moi: je la vis froncer les sourcils en apercevant le sac, son visage exprimant à lui seul toutes les questions qu'elles se posaient. Cependant elle ne dit rien immédiatement, me laissant d'abord m'installer en me questionnant sur ce que je voulais boire.

-Un thé au gingembre.

-Oulàlà! C'est plus grave que ce que je croyais! Bon, je t'apporte ça tout de suite! me fit-elle en contournant le comptoir. Mais après tu me racontes tout, n'est-ce pas?

Je hochais la tête, le menton coincé entre les paumes, et patientait durant les quelques minutes de préparation. Aéris s'assit alors en face de moi, déposant un plateau sur la table. Elle me tendit un grand verre de thé ce qui me fit sourire. Avec une telle dose je ne risquais pas de me déshydrater!

-Alors? commença-t-elle en se servant à son tour. Quand tu m'as appelé pour réserver une chambre tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi. Je croyais que tu vivais chez Zack même quand il était en mission?

-Zack et moi avons rompu ce matin.

Sous le choc elle lâcha la cuillère qu'elle tenait d'une main. Le couvert tinta en rebondissant sur le bord de la sucrière en porcelaine. Je vis les émeraudes de ses iris s'arrondirent en me fixant. J'essayais de nouveau de sourire pour éviter qu'elle ne s'inquiète inutilement mais ma tentative échoua lamentablement. Elle se reprit, rattrapa sa cuillère et ajouta une nouvelle pincée de grains blancs pour avaler la nouvelle.

-Que s'est-il passé? La dernière fois que je t'avais vu ça se passait bien, non? Mis à part qu'il était parfois un peu dragueur sur les bords avec la secrétaire de la tour Shinra...

Je reniflais d'un air un peu méprisant au souvenir de cette belle jeune femme brune taillée comme une poupée avec des cils longs comme le Nil. Elle était incontestablement plus attirante que moi, si tant bien est qu'on puisse comparer deux personnes du sexe opposé, par conséquent je ne m'étonnais pas que mon petit-ami puisse craquer pour elle. Cela n'empêche que je m'étais senti extrêmement frustré de le voir lui parler avec ce grand sourire naïf dont j'étais ordinairement l'unique destinataire.

-Disons qu'il a dépassé le stade de "je flirte avec la concierge si mignonne", marmonnais-je amèrement en buvant une gorgée de l'eau parfumée. Tu savais qu'il y avait une grande fête organisée entre certains membres du Soldat? Il y a eu beaucoup de monde dans le civil invité eux aussi. Zack y est allé, mais moi je suis resté à la maison, comme je n'aime pas ce genre de fête...Bref, il m'avait promis de ne pas rentrer pas trop tard. Je m'inquiète toute la nuit parce qu'il ne rentre pas, il m'appelle à sept heures du matin en me demandant de le retrouver dans un café. Et là-bas il m'annonce qu'il a couché avec une fille durant la soirée!

Je me stoppais en retenant mes larmes, une boule serrant ma gorge. Je maudissais ma sensibilité, priant pour que les passants de l'autre côté de la vitre ne remarque pas mon manque de virilité. Aéris, elle, avait perdu tout sourire. Je voyais qu'elle commençait à bouillonner, peut-être autant que moi au moment où j'avais appris la nouvelle. Souvent je m'étais dit qu'étant son amie elle devait certainement faire des concessions sur son comportement parfois puéril mais je m'étais rapidement aperçu qu'au contraire elle se montrait doublement intransigeante. Et quelque chose me disait qu'elle ne supportait pas l'infidélité. Je ne souhaitais pas l'impliquer dans cette histoire...et pourtant elle était la seule personne en cet instant à qui je pouvais me confier.

-J'ai dû faire à peu près la même tête que toi...et puis j'ai filé à l'appartement, je t'ai appelé et j'ai fait ma valise, lui racontais-je, légèrement tremblant. J'étais totalement hors de moi...je l'ai engueulé et j'ai filé avant de lui casser la mâchoire.

-Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait fait une chose pareille! explosa-t-elle en reposant violemment sa tasse sur la table. Je n'aurais pas cru ça de lui! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?

-Il m'a dit qu'il était ivre, répondit-je en haussant vaguement les épaules, sentant que j'assimilais peu à peu la déception. Et je n'en doute pas trop vu le teint qu'il avait ce matin. Il doit avoir sacrément mal aux cheveux en ce moment. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me réjouit?

Mon trait d'humour laissa Aéris de glace. Elle fulminait toujours, silencieusement. Intérieurement je me sentais soulagé de voir que la situation lui paraissait aussi injuste qu'à moi. J'avais été effrayé de m'être plus emporté que je ne l'aurais dû mais visiblement l'attitude de Zack était bel et bien inacceptable.

-Enfin voilà en peu de mots ce qui s'est passé. Je n'en sais pas plus, je ne mourrais pas d'envie de connaître les détails si tu veux tout savoir. Et l'idée de continuer à partager le toit de quelqu'un qui m'a trompé ne me tenait pas des masses alors je me suis dit que je pourrais loger dans ton hôtel le temps de trouver un trois pièces ou quelque chose comme ça...

-Oh, mais tu es le bienvenu! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en me serrant doucement la main pour me réconforter. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux, d'accord? Il n'y a aucun soucis! D'ailleurs si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésites pas à me le demander!

-Merci, soufflais-je à voix basse, touché par sa gentillesse. Heureusement que tu es là! Honnêtement je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seul après ça...ce sont les deux plus horribles jours de ma vie!

-Ca m'étonne encore que Zack ait agi comme ça. Pardon, je ne voulais pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en me voyant esquisser une grimace. C'est juste qu'il est tellement amoureux de toi!

Ma cuillère apprenait à tracer des ronds dans mon verre. Le tintement contre la paroi résonna avec solitude. Hélas pour moi Aéris était une des meilleures analystes de sentiments que j'ai jamais connu. Si elle disait que Zack m'aimait encore...alors c'était certainement le cas. D'un certain côté c'était flatteur, et plutôt avantageux pour moi qui me sentait déjà cruellement en manque. De l'autre insupportable de savoir que je pourrais aller me réfugier contre lui en moins de cinq minutes (si je ne loupais pas le bus) sans me faire rejeter tout en me disant que cette possibilité se révélerait idiote en considération de ce qu'il m'avait fait. J'avais dressé un mur entre nous, maintenant j'en étais le propre prisonnier.

-Mouais...il en a l'air...si on exclue le fait qu'il soigne sa libido en compagnie féminine dès que je ne suis plus dans son périmètre! Enfin, je suppose que c'était destiné à ne pas marcher. Tous ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire que je n'étais pas fait pour lui. Ils avaient peut-être raison, finalement! conclus-je avec un énième soupir de fatigue. Zack adore la compagnie et moi je fuie quand je vois plus de trois personnes dans la même pièce. Sans compter le fait qu'il est Première Classe et que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à passer le second grade de la Cavalerie Chocobo...lui et moi on est très différents...

Aéris me resservi immédiatement du thé quand je posais mon récipient vide. Je la remerciais du bout des lèvres, l'estomac déjà gonflé de la boisson, sans oser lui dire que je n'avais plus soif. Elle jouait d'un air absent avec une des mèches bouclées qui s'échappaient de sa tresse et encadraient son visage. Le café était vide en ce dimanche matin, chose exceptionnelle en soi. Elle n'avait pas descendu les chaises des tables du fond, attendant sans doute que les premiers clients arrivent. J'observais un peu partout les minuscules bouquets de fleurs sauvages réunis d'un fin ruban de satin sur chacune des tables. Mon regard dériva sur le panneau de bois qui coupait la pièce en deux, une partie étant réservée aux habitués, où rayonnait une guirlande de roses séchées. Aéris aurait pu être fleuriste...je me souvenais l'avoir longtemps aidé durant notre enfance à faire pousser ses fleurs dans l'église délabrée du secteur 7 et je m'étais toujours étonné qu'elle n'ait pas ouvert sa propre boutique. Elle avait préféré tenir un autre commerce dans lequel elle pourrait discuter avec plus de gens, m'avait-elle dit.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que le métier de Zack est reconnu plus prestigieux que le tien que cela fait de toi un mauvais petit ami. Les choses ne fonctionnent pas comme ça! C'est juste que les amis de Zack ne te connaissent pas. Ils pensent que tu n'es avec lui que pour l'apparence...que veux-tu, il y a tellement de filles -et de garçons!- qui lui ont fait le coup avant qu'il ne te rencontre! Ils veulent simplement le protéger. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice, il me semble que tu avais rencontré l'un deux, non?

-Si tu fais référence à Holden Caufield, grognais-je en en rougissant bêtement, saches que je ne le regrette toujours pas!

-Tu lui as quand même cassé la mâchoire, me rappela-t-elle traitreusement tandis que je bafouillais un nombre incalculable d'excuses bidons.

-Il a perdu quelques dents, c'est tout. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Il avait une sale gueule a la base de toute façon. Aïe! protestais-je quand je me pris un coup sur le crâne pour l'emploi peu approprié de mon vocabulaire.

Des rires nous parvinrent alors qu'Aéris riait aux éclats sous mon regard faussement courroucé. Un groupe de personnes discutait joyeusement sur le trottoir puis l'une d'elles poussa la porte vitrée de l'antre. L'air glacé s'engouffra et me fit frissonner. Aéris se leva, s'excusa d'un regard, et accueillit les nouveaux arrivants d'un "bienvenue!" scintillant. Je la regardais les installer, demandant leurs consommation tout en entamant avec eux une conversation animée, serrant le verre chaud entre mes mains.

C'est ainsi que commençait la pire semaine de ma vie au paradis.

Allongé sur mon lit dans la chambre louée depuis déjà deux jours j'épluchais le journal. Plusieurs feuilles s'étaient répandues sur le parquet ciré entre la fenêtre et le lit d'où elles avaient glissées. Reposant sur le ventre je suivais de l'index les lignes de caractères noirs, notant de l'autre main les adresses et les numéros dont j'aurais besoin par la suite sur un carnet acheté la veille. J'avais de la chance dans mon malheur: je faisais partie des Cavaliers Chocobo de l'équipe 3 congédiés pour encore deux semaines. Ces vacances prolongées avaient pour but de nous laisser du repos avant les examens de passage au premier grade. Dans le Soldat les participants aux épreuves n'avaient pas autant de chance: ils participaient aux missions même si celles-ci se finissaient la vieille du contrôle. La Cavalerie dont j'étais membre n'était pas aussi réputée que le Soldat, bien qu'elle appartienne à l'entreprise Shinra elle aussi. Nous étions donc moins conditionné qu'eux. Et surtout nous ne recevions pas de dose de mako pour augmenter nos capacités physiques. Etant allergique à la matière j'avais abandonné le rêve de devenir Soldat et j'avais intégré l'autre branche de combat de la firme.

Je relevais la tête et me lançais un regard critique dans la glace de l'armoire devant moi. Je me laissais aller depuis ma fuite de l'appartement de Zack. Je me baladais tranquillement dans les quelques mètres carrés qui m'appartenaient jusqu'à la fin de la semaine en jean et en T-shirt blanc. Zack aurait dit "Les Cavaliers Chocobos ont toujours la classe, pas vrai Cloudy? Sauf le dimanche!"

Cloud mon grand il va falloir s'imposer des règle à partir de maintenant. La première: arrêter de penser à Zack tout le temps.

Trop tard.

Je me levais. Le froid du sol sous mes pieds nus me rappela qu'il me faudrait plus m'habiller si je voulais sortir. Et je voulais sortir. Hélas. Enfilant à la va vite un pull chaud, deux chaussettes dépareillées et mes bottes, j'arrachais la feuille du carnet que je fourrais dans la poche de mon blouson, rapidement refermé jusqu'au menton. Je dévalais les escaliers de manière fort peu discrète. Aéris servait une famille en chocolats chauds dans le fond. Je lui annonçais que je partais faire le tour des appartements que j'avais repérés et que je mangerais en ville.

A peine le pied posé dehors ma volonté jusqu'alors solide comme l'acier se mit à fondre. Il faisait froid mine de rien...

Je me giflais mentalement et me mit en route, souhaitant au passage une bonne journée aux personnes que je laissais derrière moi. Je marchais vivement dans la rue. Beaucoup de passants traversaient d'une aussi vive allure le trottoir verglacé.

Arrivé à l'extrémité de l'avenue je dévisageais l'immeuble dans lequel j'allais peut-être vivre. Je grimpais les marches quatre à quatre. Cinquième étage. Avec un ascenseur, dieu merci. Les cages d'escaliers et les couloirs neufs sentaient encore le produit nettoyant, ce qui me rassurait au moins quant à l'hygiène. A ma grande surprise je ne croisais que deux couples qui venaient eux aussi jeter un oeil en vue d'un achat prochain. Cependant alors que je passais le quatrième palier je m'aperçus que j'étais bel et bien le seul à visiter les habitacles supérieurs. L'idée que cinq étage pour un couple prévoyant de fonder une famille était un peu trop haut ne fit que plus tard le chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau. De plus les lieux venaient d'être construit et dans une ville telle que Migdar tout le monde n'avait pas les moyens de se payer cela. Pour la millième fois depuis mon entrée dans l'armée je remerciais le poste béni et son salaire si attractif.

Je voulais toquer à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avant que je n'en ai eu le temps. Une jeune femme en tailleur orange pâle m'ouvrit, me souriant, visiblement ravie de voir enfin arriver un client potentiel.

-Bonjour! chantonna-t-elle. Vous êtes monsieur Strife? Entrez je vous prie!

-Bonjour, répondis-je un peu mal à l'aise quand je me rendis compte que je laissais des traces humides à cause de la neige sur mon passage. Excusez-moi d'appeler aussi tardivement mais je n'ai lu l'annonce que ce matin et...

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas! Pour être honnête il y a peu de personne qui souhaitent acheter un logement ces derniers temps. Surtout les nouveaux car ils sont assez coûteux...alors on ne se bouscule pas à la porte!

Elle pouffa derrière sa main et ajouta en réponse à mon regard ébahi:

-Je sais, je ne devrais pas dire ça mais vous savez je suis née ici alors je sais bien que tout le monde est au courant de la situation de l'immobilier. Vous avez bien dû remarquer le peu de personnes qui sont venues aujourd'hui.

Il existait encore des personnes honnêtes sur terre. Autant pour moi! Comme aurait dit Aéris "ça ne coure plus les rues mais on tombe toujours dessus!". Je priais pour que cela soit mon jour de chance. Après avoir vécu un début de semaine pareil je ne me sentais pas la patience de rembarrer un agent immobilier me proposant des arrangements sournois avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

La jeune agente me montra tour à tour chacune des pièces, enchainant rapidement la présentation, précisant tous les petits détails avec une précision que je soupçonnais être reconnue dans le métier. Elle m'apprit le prix, plus conséquent que je ne le craignais, s'empressa d'ajouter à cela tous les avantages de la disposition du logement, de sa construction récente et de l'isolement des fenêtres. Pas que cela ne m'ait pas intéressé. Au contraire, les quelques pièces correspondaient exactement à ce que je recherchais, avec mon salaire de Seconde Classe m'autoriser une telle dépense risquait de mettre à mal mes finances. Et pourtant j'avais envie d'emménager dans un endroit comme celui-ci, un endroit bien à moi d'où je ne serais pas contraint de fuir en cas de rupture brusque. Il me fallait encore attendre avant de savoir si je passais en Première Classe de Cavalerie...et si mon salaire allait être doublé par la même occasion.

-Je suis désolé mais c'est en dehors de mes possibilités, lui répétais-je calmement. Je vais quand même réfléchir mais je doute pouvoir me payer ça.

La femme en tailleur n'insista pas plus face à mes excuses. Elle devait certainement s'apercevoir que mon envie était bien là mais que mon compte en banque ne le suivait pas.

-Bon, et bien ce n'est pas grave! N'hésitez pas à repasser si jamais vous changez d'avis ou que vous gagnez au tiercé des chocobos! me dit-elle en riant. Cet appartement va encore attendre un moment avant de trouver preneur c'est moi qui vous le dit. Pas avec le loyer de cet immeuble en tout cas!

Je la remerciais et lui souhaitais une bonne journée. En quittant les locaux je me sentais un peu triste de devoir abandonner un appartement pareil. C'était une bonne occasion...

-Attends encore deux ou trois semaines et tu pourras peut-être te payer ce luxe!

Alors que je m'encourageais à voix haute une chanson bien connue se mit à danser sous la neige.

_Mais, si demain, que l'on s'éloigne, que tu t'en ailles_

_Au loin_

_Si je ne reviens pas_

_Alors jure-le moi_

_Tu me tueras_

J'écoutais les paroles, distrait, m'étonnant que cette musique passe à la radio. Puis je me rendis compte que ce n'étais pas la radio de la galerie marchande dans laquelle je venais d'entrer qui était à l'origine de la chanson, mais mon téléphone portable que j'avais oublié d'éteindre. A la vas vite je fouillais mes poches pour le retrouver.

_Juste toi et moi, comme des étoiles..._

Je coupais sans merci la voix dans son élan pour déplier le clapet de mon portable, non sans avoir vérifié le nom de l'appelant.

-Allô, Aéris?

-Cloud! me répondit aussitôt la voix de mon amie d'une étrange façon. Je ne te dérange pas?

-Non,non, j'ai fini de visiter le premier appart', fis-je en prenant la direction de la boulangerie. Je vais m'acheter un sandwich vite fait et ensuite je vais au secteur trois pour une autre visite.

-Ah..., murmura-t-elle visiblement embêtée. Donc tu ne rentreras pas tôt.

Je m'arrêtais et prit appui contre un mur pour plus de confort. Je fronçais les sourcils, ma curiosité piqué au vif par son comportement mystérieux. Je n'entendais aucun bruit de fond alors qu'à cette heure-ci le café aurait dû être plein. De plus je l'avais averti que je ne rentrais déjeuner, ce qui impliquait que je ne revenais que dans la fin de l'après-midi au minimum. Avait-elle déjà oublié? Ce n'était pas son genre.

-Non, en effet. Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Aéris? Il y a un problème?

-...Zack est là. Il te cherche.

Je restais un instant silencieux à cette nouvelle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Zack tente de discuter avec moi avant une bonne semaine étant donné que j'étais parti en lui adressant des menaces de perte de contrôle totale. Je fixais du regard le poteau en béton devant moi en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, ignorant délibérément le regard interrogateur des passants qui se croyaient cibles de mon regard, et fut réveillé de ma réflexion par la voix de mon amie.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu logeais ici pour le moment mais il a l'air vraiment inquiet à ton sujet. Je pense que ce serait bien si vous discutiez tout les deux. Ce n'est pas bon de rester sur une dispute, que vous vous sépariez pour de bon ou non. Vraiment, Cloud. Je crois que tu devrais venir, si tu as le temps. Je lui dirais de t'attendre.

-Mmmm...c'est que je voulais...non, laisse, me ravisais-je en sentant que mes excuses ne tromperaient personne. Je vais venir. Dis lui de m'attendre à l'extérieur, je le rejoindrais.

-Dehors? Par ce froid?

-Ça lui fera les pieds!

Je la devinais en train de sourire de mon exclamation infantile à l'autre bout du combiné. Elle me remercia, et avant que je n'ai le temps de lui demander en quel honneur je recevais une dizaines de "mercimercimerci!" la tonalité fut ma seule correspondante. Je rangeais mon téléphone, quittait à grands pas le centre commerciale en formulant un adieu mentale à mon déjeuner sous vitrine et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire j'étais de nouveau dehors en train de lutter contre le froid. Maudit hiver. Si la neige n'était pas là pour l'embellir...

Je montais dans un bus où deux gamins se moquaient de mes cheveux couverts de flocons. La comparaison avec un chocobo blanc fusa à l'entrée du secteur 7. Je leur lançais un regard glacial qui les fit taire assez longtemps pour que je n'ai plus à supporter leurs sarcasmes. Je savais que ce n'était que des enfants. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal à proprement parlé...rien de plus que n'importe quel môme de leur âge. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter les moqueries. Il faisait froid, le siège était dur, je venais de plaquer mon copain après avoir été fait cocu et celui-ci m'attendait pour une discussion qui allait certainement tourner à la querelle. Mauvaise journée, quand tu nous tiens...!

Et bien tu ne nous lâches pas!

Tu patientais devant la porte, comme j'avais demandé à Aéris de te le transmettre. Je reconnaissais ta haute silhouette enveloppée dans ce long trench-coat noir que tu trainais depuis deux moins, un manteau vieux de plusieurs années que tu avais sortis de je ne savais où mais duquel tu ne te séparais plus depuis. Tu soufflais dans tes mains pour te réchauffer, tapais des talons contre le sol. Un panache de buée blanche s'échappa de tes lèvres alors que tu examinais la rue principale. J'arrivais par le côté opposé à celui que nous avions l'habitude d'emprunter mais tu me remarquas quand même. Tu avais un regard à filer des frissons -non, je ne frissonnais pas, j'avais froid!- entre espoir et inquiétude. Je m'arrêtais à deux mètres de toi, t'indiquant clairement que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de m'amadouer avec des câlins et autres subterfuges que tu maniais particulièrement bien (et la plupart du temps sans le réaliser).

-Aéris m'a passé un coup de fil.

-C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, en fait, m'avouas tu en rougissant. Je ne savais pas où tu étais allés alors j'ai essayé quelqes hôtels avant de venir ici.

Je haussais un sourcil, gardant une attitude hautaine, pour exprimer ma légère surprise. Alors comme ça tu m'avais couru après? Ca te ressemblait bien, et une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi ne put s'empêcher de crier hautement sa victoire.

-Il fait qu'on discute, Cloud.

Ta voix me semblait étrangement sérieuse. Ça te correspondait peu! Avec de la chance tu t'en voulais.

-Allons marcher, proposais-je en désignant d'un geste du menton la rue enneigée. Je ne veux pas mêler Aéris à tout ça.

-D'accord. Par là?

Je regardais ailleurs pendant que nous marchions, te laissant prendre l'initiative de débuter les réjouissances. Hors de questions que je me charge de faire le premier pas puisque c'était toi qui avais commis une faute. Tu te raclais la gorge une ou deux fois. D'un coup d'oeil rapide je constatais une nouvelle fois la pâleur de ton teint. Oui, tu avais pris une sacré cuite. Aucun doute la dessus. Toi qui faisait d'habitude si attention à ne pas tomber dans l'excès, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me questionner sur ce qui t'avais poussé à boire plus que d'habitude.

-Je...je suis vraiment désolé, Cloud. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. En toute honnêteté je ne me souviens de rien...Je ne peux même pas te dire son nom parce que je ne suis pas sûre de le savoir moi-même! ricanas tu amèrement.

Je ne savais pas si c'était sensé me réconforter. En tout cas le couteau remua dans la plaie. Au regard que je te lançais tu dû comprendre que ce n'étaient pas les mots les plus diplomates à prononcer.

-Écoutes...je ne cherche pas à me faire pardonner. C'est pas le genre d'acte qu'on efface comme ça d'un coup de baguette magique! Mais je veux juste que tu saches que j'ai agi comme ça parce que j'étais complètement _ivre_ et _pas_ parce que je ne t'aimais plus! t'exclamas tu, les mots dévalant de ta bouche à grande vitesse alors que tes bras exécutaient des gestes dans le vide.

Tu étais embarrassé et honteux, je le lisais à l'expression de ton visage. Je sentais une pointe de satisfaction en prenant conscience que tu te faisait ronger par les remords mais la colère revenait, sourde, au creux de ma poitrine et elle menaçait encore de déborder. L'envie de hurler me prenait les tripes. Je la refoulais. Ca ne supprimerait pas ce qui s'était passé. Au pire cela colorait ton œil d'un joli violet mais le problème existerait toujours.

-Super la démonstration d'amour! sifflais-je. Tu me prépares quoi pour la Saint-Valentin? Tu vas me sortir une alliance de ta poche et tu vas m'annoncer que tu t'es marié dans la soirée? Cette fois-ci assures toi de connaître son nom. Au moins tu sauras quoi mettre sur la boite aux lettres!

Je m'énervais beaucoup trop vite mais rien ne pouvait stopper la vague de colère qui m'envahissait.

-Je sais, j'ai été con...

-Je ne te le fais pas dire! Et comment ça se fait que tu ais bu? Tu avais dit que tu ferais attention! Regarde-toi! On croirais encore que tu as deux grammes dans le sang! C'est pitoyable! crachais-je.

Ton expression dériva de la honte à la fermeture complète. Tu ne me regardais plus. Tes traits étaient devenus plus durs et plus froids sans que je ne puisse en saisir la raison. Bien qu'étant plongé dans ma colère je notais intérieurement que ça ne te ressemblait pas. Tout comme ton attitude à cette soirée. Il était clair que quelque chose ne tournait plus rond chez toi depuis un certain temps, et comme un poison qui s'infiltre dans les veines, le piège avait été si lent que je n'en détectais la présence qu'une fois refermé sur toi. De nombreuses petites choses avaient dû passé sous mon nez. De minuscules indices que je n'avais pas su récolter. A force de te laisser t'occuper de moi j'avais fini par oublier comment prêter attention à tes problèmes. Visiblement de très gros problèmes puisque c'était la première fois que je te voyais si soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? repris-je beaucoup plus calmement. D'habitude tu me dis toujours ce qui ne va pas mais là...tu me caches quelque chose.

-Non, tout va bien.

-Ça crève les yeux. Non, c'est vrai! ajoutais-ci d'un ton cynique en voyant que tu comprenais où je voulais en venir. C'est tellement toi de te bourrer la gueule jusqu'à ne même plus te souvenir que tu as déjà un copain et de revenir t'excuser comme un gosse qui a cassé un carreau. D'ailleurs c'est si commun depuis que nous sommes ensemble que j'y suis habitué.

Tu endurais ma mauvaise humeur en silence.

-Là, Zack, c'est le moment du film où tu me coupes pour dire quelque chose. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Tu passais ton poids d'un pied à un autre, preuve que la situation devait bien te paraître inconfortable. Tu te frottas la nuque, cherchant tes mots. Et moi j'attendais bêtement en resserrant les pans de mon manteau autour de moi car je crevais de froid.

-...C'est rien de grave...c'est juste une mauvaise passe...il faut que je reprenne sur moi et ça va aller. Mais j'ai oublié de compter les verres et j'ai eu l'alcool triste alors...

Zack, ou comment s'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque mot.

-Tu as oublié aussi de me dire que tu étais dans une mauvaise passe quand tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi.

-Hein? Mais non! Tout allais bien quand je te l'ai demandé...

-Ah oui? C'est marrant, mais moi j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas très sérieux depuis le début. Alors va savoir, je me suis dit que la mauvaise passe datait de plus longtemps. A moins que ça soit simplement le fait que tu refuses toujours de me répondre honnêtement qui me fasse cet effet? Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps et tu ne m'as pas encore dit pourquoi! Qui parlait de "confiance et de communication" dans le couple, déjà?

-Pas la peine de d'être aussi acide, Cloud.

-Fallait pas t'envoyer en l'air avec une nana derrière mon dos! Maintenant tu me réponds ou alors on en reste là et je me casse!

-...Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Tu as brusquement tourné des talons et je t'ai vu franchir les mètres dans la neige à pas rageurs. Presque aussi excédé que moi par cette discussion de sourd qui, au final, n'avait mené à rien. Et le pire c'était que je m'en savais responsable. Encore plus déprimé, je rentrais à l'hôtel d'Aéris.

En me voyant franchir le seuil seul, elle ne posa pas de questions.

Les quatre jours suivants furent dans mon esprit quatre cases blanches. Je visitais des appartements, ayant de moins en moins envie de changer d'habitat, mais ayant de plus en plus le besoin de le faire; j'avalais des litres et des litres de thé dans la chambre que je louais à Aéris, ne pouvant rester dans la salle du rez-de-chaussée puisque celle-ci se trouvait pleine pratiquement du début à la fin de l'ouverture. Sur la place à une dizaine de mètre du café où je logeais on avait installé une minuscule patinoire au milieu des premiers chalets du marché de Noël. Je le voyais depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je m'asseyais sur le large rebord, le dos appuyé contre le mur et une tasse de boisson chaude entre les mains, et regardais les familles se promener pendant des heures. Les gamins n'arrêtaient pas de sourire, sans doute une conséquence irrémédiable de l'arrivée des fêtes, et la neige qui tombait chaque soir ne faisait qu'augmenter le nombre de bonhommes au corps ronds dans les jardins de la rue.

Le matin du cinquième jour je me levais tôt. Après une douche chaude à me faire cuire, je descendis les marches en chêne sur la pointe des pieds, en chaussettes pour étouffer le bruit de mes pas, car je ne voulais pas réveiller Aéris. Il devait être dans les six heures du matin, elle devait certainement dormir. Du moins je l'espérais: personne n'est assez inhumain pour se lever de bonne heure un jour de congé. Sauf moi, mais le cas échéant je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Je n'avais pas rendu visite à mon chocobo depuis ma rupture avec Zack et même si je savais que des soldats étaient chargés de s'occuper des montures je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Selon le gradé de ma section c'était le signe qui différenciait le simple soldat du cavalier chocobo...personnellement je considérais plus ma monture comme un allié et ami que comme un tas de plumes sur pattes permettant de voyager. De plus je savais qu'à chaque fois que je m'occupais de ma bête, le moral me revenait. Les animaux ont cet étrange pouvoir sur les hommes...

Le temps s'était considérablement refroidi: il avait gelé. Je me hâtais pour rattraper mon bus qui filais. Heureusement, arrivé à l'arrêt celui-ci m'attendit. Je saluais le chauffeur, lui remit mon ticket et patientait les vingt minutes qui suivirent sur un siège plus dur qu'un bloc de béton. Je descendis à l'arrêt de la caserne. Les deux soldats de garde parurent surpris de me voir débarquer à une heure matinale cependant ma carte de cavalier de Second grade les retinrent de poser des questions. Je me réfugiais dans l'écurie pour échapper au froid.

Les vestiaires de la Cavalerie étaient encore vides. Vu le nombre restreint de missions en cette période de calme on donnait des vacances à tout va. En un sens je me sentais soulagé: j'avais envie d'être seul. Je poussais sans trop de brusquerie la lourde porte d'acier et entrais dans le lieu resérvé aux énormes volatiles. Un "kwak!" sonore m'accueillit aussitôt, m'arrachant un rire. Non seulement ces créatures aimaient la compagnie mais en plus elles se servaient de leur cri comique pour le faire comprendre. A chaque fois je trouvais ce son drôle, et pourtant je l'entendait tous les jours.

"Kwâââk!"

-Salut, toi! fis-je à mon chocobo quand il se mit à sautiller sur place, m'ayant reconnu, pour réclamer mon attention. Tu ne t'embêtes pas à ce que je vois!

On lui avait déposé une double ration de nourriture, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je soupçonnais un gradé d'avoir amené un de ses enfants visiter l'étable. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un membre du Soldat amène un de ses gosses pour lui montrer "les gros oiseaux jaunes". J'entrais dans le box pour disperser la foin. Dol s'amusait à tourner sur lui-même pour épier chacun de mes gestes, visiblement trsè content de me rendre la tâche plus difficile en donnant des coups de bec joueur dans la botte ou en tirant des pans de mon blouson.

-Non, ça suffit! râlais-je. Tu n'auras pas de chocolégumes!

Je repoussais sa tête de ma main en grognant, mi-agacé mi-amusé, quand dans ce moment d'inattention de ne vis pas le bac d'eau sur lequel je trébuchais. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire je me retrouvais les quatre fers en l'air, la botte sur le ventre et couvert de paille de haut en bas, le contenu de mes poches vidées au milieu des brins d'herbe séchée. Dol riait. Oui, il riait, cet imbécile! Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eut l'occasion de voir un chocobo rire. C'est très rare mais le mien est plutôt malicieux alors ça lui arrive souvent. Les chocobos ont un rire presque humain et pendant qu'ils rigolent ils se balancent de gauche à droit d'un air béat.

-Marre-toi, andouille! Ce n'est pas drôle! assurais-je en me retenant de rire moi aussi. Eh! Ne touches pas à ça!

Dol avait profité de ma chute pour examiner le contenu de mes poches répandu dans sa litière. Autant dire que les chocolégumes refusés un peu plus tôt trouvèrent rapidement refuge dans son estomac. Il continua se fouille pendant que je me relevais et époussetais mes vêtements.

-Qui disait que les Cavaliers avaient toujours un air fier, déjà? Celui-là il ne t'as pas eu comme animal de compagnie. Non, ça ne se mange pas, ça! dit-je en tentant de lui reprendre mon trousseau de clefs qu'ils s'amusait à secouer, lançant un couinement ravi du chant métallique qu'il en tirait. Allez, rends-les moi!

Après cinq minutes de bataille je parvins à reprendre mon bien et négociais la recherche de mon porte feuille contre une séance de brossage. Une fois en possession de mes affaires j'accrochais mon blouson à un crochet du mur et saisis la brosse de lissage. Aussitôt Dol devint beaucoup plus coopératif. Comme la plupart des chocobos il aimait se faire chouchouter. Il posa sa tête sur le rebord du portail de son box et devint totalement immobile pendant que je le débarrassais de la poussière et replaçais ses plumes. Je souris en l'entendant roucouler. Au bout de deux ans je connaissais chacune de ses attitudes par cœur et je savais que cela signifiait qu'il se sentait bien, un peu comme un être humain se détend lorsqu'on le masse.

Appliqué dans ma tâche je ne prêtais pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrait sur le nouvel arrivant. De plus il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour moi de m'en préoccuper car entre Cavaliers nous ne nous serrions que rarement la main dans l'écurie: ici on s'occupait de nos montures, dehors de nos relations entre chacun. Cependant ce n'était pas un membre de la Cavalerie.

-Cloud?

Je me retournais un peu surpris vers le nouvel arrivant. Je le reconnus sans trop de peine: il s'agissait de Kunsel, un des meilleurs amis de Zack. Il semblait un peu gêné de m'interpeler de la sorte et moi je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans cette partie de la caserne. Il était membre du Soldat, non?

-Bonjour...

-Bonjour Cloud! Excuses moi de te déranger mais je voulais savoir si tu avais le temps de prendre un verre quand tu auras terminé avec ton chocobo. C'est à propos de Zack, ajouta-t-il en voyant mon air interrogateur.

-J'ai bientôt fini...

Dix minutes plus tard nous sortions de l'enceinte militaire. J'étais un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu consacrer plus de temps à Dol mais le regard soucieux de Kunzel m'avait convaincu de le suivre. Je craignais au début qu'il ne me fasse la leçon, puis je me rappelais de son tempérament plutôt doux et me détendit. Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous pénétrions dans le café où les Soldat se réunissaient souvent et que nous commandions deux cafés serrés.

-J'ai eu de la chance de te trouver. En vérité je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais à la caserne aujourd'hui, c'est le garde de l'entrée qui m'a dit que tu étais à l'écurie quand on a discuté, m'avoua-t-il. Ça ne te dérange pas si on parle un peu? Je ne sais pas si tu as beaucoup de temps de libre...

-Ça va, le rassurais-je. Je suis en vacances. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais parler de Zack. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?

-A vrai dire...oui...et non. J'ai appris que vous aviez rompu il y a quelques jours. J'étais à la soirée, précisa-t-il en trempant les lèvres dans son café. Pas jusqu'à la fin mais Zack m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé, et il m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputé. Je ne viens pas défendre sa cause mais je me disais que tu devais pas mal te poser de questions sur son comportement. Je me trompe?

-Non. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de boire autant. Quelque chose cloche chez lui. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et quand j'ai voulu aborder le sujet...il a esquivé et je me suis énervé. Est-ce qu'il est devenu bizarre juste avec moi ou est-ce qu'il fait ça avec tout le monde?

-Hum...c'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'es pas au courant, alors?

Je croisais son regard et me sentis brusquement à côté de la plaque. Vraiment, ce n'était pas qu'un pressentiment, j'avais loupé un épisode? Ca m'inquiétait davantage: si Zack ne m'en avait pas touché un mot c'est qu'il existait, même chez quelqu'un d'aussi social que lui, des cordes si sensibles qu'elles sont mises à l'écart de la connaissance du monde.

-Au courant de quoi?

-Angeal. Tu connais?

-Le mentor de Zack? Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie mais Zack m'a beaucoup parlé de lui. Ils sont comme frères, non?

Kunsel hocha de nouveau la tête, grave.

-Il est parti il y a six mois pour effectuer une mission de rang S...c'est bien plus dangereux qu'une mission A...

-Je connais les rangs des missions de la Shinra, rappelais-je un peu vexé qu'il ait si vite oublié que je faisais moi aussi parti de l'armée.

Il s'excusa d'un demi sourire.

-Désolé...quoiqu'il en soit il est resté sur le front pendant plus de quatre mois. On l'a rapatrié d'urgence. Il était salement amoché. C'était pas beau à voir. Tellement pas beau qu'on n'était pas sûr qu'il allait s'en sortir. Coup de bol il a réussi à tenir le coup mais il est toujours dans le coma.

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé? questionnais-je en m'étranglant avec ma gorgée de café. Au bout de deux mois de soins?

Je restais éberlué à la confirmation du soldat. Zack ne m'en avait pas touché un mot mais je comprenais déjà mieux les nombreuses absences et "tonnes de paperasses en retard à rendre d'urgence".

-Mais il l'ont mis dans une cuve de mako? demandais-je encore. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne s'en soit pas remis au bout de tout ce temps! Surtout s'il a eut le droit à un traitement du Soldat!

-Il faut croire que rien n'est impossible, soupira-t-il en s'étirant. On ne sait toujours pas quand il va se réveiller. Zack fait comme si de rien n'était mais tu le connais: même quand il ne veut pas inquiéter les autres il ne peut rien garder pour lui sans que ça lui pourrisse la vie! Il commence à péter les plombs.

Je me sentis tout à coup ridicule. Ridicule et coupable. Zack avait sans doute eut besoin de mon soutien et moi, perdu dans mon ambition de monter de grade dans mon job, j'avais totalement occulté les signaux d'alertes que son comportement m'envoyait. Je pouvais bien me plaindre que mon petit ami ne prenait pas notre relation au sérieux: moi-même je n'avais pas été capable d'apporter l'aide dont il avait eu besoin! Franchement, les amis de Zack avaient raison. Je n'étais pas la bonne personne pour lui...

-Bon, maintenant que tu as reçu les dernières mises à jour du logiciel "Fair", qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? On a tous essayé de lui faire aborder le sujet mais il nous envoie sur les roses...On pensait que tu pourrais faire quelque chose, toi. Comme il est complètement dingue de toi, je pense qu'il sera moins revêche que si c'était moi ou un de ses autres amis qui discutait avec lui.

Je terminais ma tasse puis ramassais mon sac et mon manteau, laissant un billet sur la table sous le regard peiné de Kunsel.

-Merci pour le café, et aussi de m'avoir prévenu. J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir à tout ça...et il va me falloir un peu de temps pour me décider à aller le voir sans envies meurtrières mais je pense que j'irais lui parler. Mais je ne promets pas de résultats! ajoutais-je précipitamment en voyant son visage s'éclairer. Nous nous sommes disputés la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Il fit un léger signe de la tête pour me dire qu'il me comprenait. Il ne me dit pas qu'il ne croyait pas en un échec mais je sentais bien qu'il n'envisageait pas que Zack refuse de se confier à moi. Nous échangeâmes un au revoir puis je quittais le café, la tête trois fois plus encombrée que si je venais de réviser tout le programme de l'examen d'entrée à la Shinra.

Je m'assis dans le bus vide et sortis pour téléphone portable pour vérifier mes éventuels appels manqués. Bien sûr il n'y avait aucun message de Zack, comme je m'en doutais. Je branchais les écouteurs et me plongeais, les yeux fermés, dans mon bain de guitares électriques. Une voix grave et suave s'éleva. Au lieu de m'emporter dans un lieu de non pensées et de calme elle me projeta directement dans la partie active de mon cerveau qui débattais déjà du cas de Zack. Il avait besoin d'une oreille mais il ne voulait rien dire pour n'inquiéter personne alors qu'en se renfermant sur lui-même c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait...Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareille avant, ou tout du moins pas avec lui.

Avant même que mon être conscient ait pu s'en rendre compte, j'arrêtais la musique dans son élan, fourrais l'appareil dans ma poche et descendit trois arrêts plus tôt, me précipitant dans un autre bus sous l'oeil mauvais d'un contrôleur qui me soupcçonnais de fraude. Je présentais mon ticket à sa plus grande satisfaction et descendis de nouveau quelques abris plus loin. Je piquais un sprint dans la neige et arrivais essouflé devant la porte de l'immeuble de Zack. Dans mon espèce de crise d'adrénaline j'oublais le code qu'il me fallut retaper à deux reprises avant d'être dans le vrai. S'en suivit une grimpée d'escaliers digne des jeux olympiqes. Je dûs m'arrêter sur son palier pour reprendre mon souffle. Ses bottes terreuses étaient posées sur le paillasson: à mon grand soulagement, cela confirma mon espoir de le trouver rentré de mission.

Ma main se figea au dessus de la sonnette. Et si il refusait de m'ouvrir? Qu'il me claquais la porte au nez? Je me secouais le crâne pour me remettre les idées en place. Selon Kunsel il m'adorait, non?

Néanmoins je tirais la clef que je ne t'avais pas rendue pour l'enfoncer dans la serrure. Je la tournais, déclenchant le loquet intérieur dans un déclic qui résonna puis attentit avant de la tourner totalement. En entrant je refermais la porte derrière moi me stoppais sur le seuil. J'écoutais un instant. Je redoutais de te voir arriver pour savoir qui se permettait de rentrer sans permission dans ton domaine. De là où je me trouvais je voyais que la télévision du salon était éteinte. Tout semblait plongé dans le silence le plus complet. Etais-tu vraiment là? Je ne distinguais pas le son particulier de la douche, ni celui de la radio ou de la cuisinière. Mais que faisais-tu alors?

-Zack? tentais-je faiblement. Zack? Tu es là?

J'avançais vers la salle de séjour et te trouvais endormis sur le canapé, enroulé dans une énorme couverture. Une assiette sale à tes pieds m'indiqua ton laisser-aller. Cela me surprenait que tu te sois endormis ici. Cela ne t'arrivais jamais, sauf quand tu regardais une émission qui passait tardivement et que Morphée t'attrapait par surprise. Ignorant comment réagir, un peu pataud, je m'asseyais sur le bras du sofa qui grinça sous mon poids. Tu grognas un peu dans ton sommeil. Presque par réflexe je laissais mes doigts vagabonder dans tes cheveux, caressant les mèches noires qui formaient un rideau sur ton visage. Tu n'avais pas vraiment bonne mine, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon élan de culpabilité.

Tes paupières papillonnèrent puis tu relevas la tête. Ton regard croisa le mien. Tu étais plus qu'étonné de me trouver à tes côtés, surtout que je fis une tentative pour te sourire. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent faiblement mais tu dû toutefois sentir que l'intention y étais car ton expression crispée se détentit immédiatement face à cet effort de ma part. Tu tentais de te lever mais je fis pression de ma main sur ton front pour que tu restes allongé. Tu obtempéras sans broncher et attendis que je prenne la parole en premier. Même si ta curiosité prit rapidement le dessus sur cette décision.

-Pourquoi tu es revenu, Cloudy?

-Tu veux que je m'en ailles?

-Hein? Mais non! Je ne voulais pas dire ça! C'est juste que je suis surpris, c'est tout! Je pensais pas que tu reviendrais après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois...

Je laissais quelques secondes blacnhes de paroles avant de te répondre.

-Je venais voir si tu allais bien. Ca peut te paraître étonnant mais tout le monde est très inquiet à ton sujet. Je ne suis pas le seul avec qui tu ais agit bizarrement. Mais par contre il n'y avait que moi qui n'était pas au courant à propos d'Angeal.

Mes mots, même prononcés avec autant de douceur que j'étais capable d'en donner, semblèrent t'attaquer comme des coups de poignards. Ton visage se crispa un instant -et je regrettais immédiatement de créer cette métamorphose sur toi- puis tu rejetas la couverture pour te lever du canapé et marcher un peu dans la pièce. Tu te dérouillas les jambes pour te réveiller, ébourriffant ta tignasse au passage, fis un arrêt pour admirer le paysage par la fenêtre. J'en profitais pour continuer sur ma lancée.

-Kunsel est venu me voir, expliquais-je sans oser élever la voix de peur de déclencher cette attitude défensive que j'avais observée l'autre jour. Je ne savais pas que quelque chose d'aussi grave s'était passé...quand tu es rentré de la mission tu n'as rien dit du tout et tu as continué à agir normalement.

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter avec ça. Tu avais tes propres problèmes.

Ta réponse fut si froide qu'elle me glaça le dos. Je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir un côté sombre chez une personne aussi rayonnante que toi. Cependant je fis abstraction de la peur qui me nouais les trippes et décidais de poursuivre la conversation. Après tout, théoriquement nous n'étions plus ensemble, je n'avais donc plus rien à perdre.

-Tu avais le droit de m'inquiéter. Combien de fois je t'ai ennuyé avec tous mes soucis? Tu sais très bien que ça m'est égal d'être un peu plus ou un peu moins préoccupé du moment que je sais que toi tu vas bien! Et c'est clair que tu ne vas pas bien du tout, concluais-je en me levant à mon tour pour te rejoindre. Dis-moi à quoi ça sert d'avoir des amis et de s'encombrer d'un mec si tu ne peux même pas partager tes inquiétudes avec eux quand tu en as trop sur le coeur?

Tu me jetas un drôle de regard. A la fois démuni et résigné.

-Je sais que la plupart de tes amis sont aussi ceux d'Angeal. Je sais aussi que parler avec eux de lui risque de raviver leur angoisse. Mais tu penses vraiment que tous ont gardés ça pour eux? Qu'il n'y en a aucun qui soit rentré chez lui en larmes et s'est fait réconforté par sa fiancée? Tu crois que même le Général Sephiroth fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et qu'Angeal avait juste pris de longues vacances? A mon avis le psy de la Shinra en a eut des soldats dans son cabinet, en train de débattre de sa santé!

Je passais mes bras autour de ta taille et collais mon torse contre ton dos, espérant ainsi rompre la barrière invisible du silence que tu m'imposais.

-Il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus égoïste, Zack.

J'attendis des minutes qui me parurent des heures avant que tu n'ais une quelconque réaction.

Lentement ta poitrine vibra d'un soubresaut. Un hoquet s'ensuivit tandis que tes mains saisirent mes avant-bras pour les maintenir avec force contre toi. Je posais ma tête entre tes homoplates, resserant ma prise pour te transmettre un peu de ma chaleur humaine. Ton corps fut bientôt secoué de sanglots plus ou moins silencieux tandis que je continuais à te bercer de mots de réconfort.

CxZxCxZ

Cloud jura en exécutant un saut en arrière. Il suçota le haut de son pousse en grimaçant, la douleur de la mini-décharge éléctrique toujours bien présente dans sa chair. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il s'acharnait à réparer les guirlandes lumineuses que Zack tenait absolument à accrocher dans le sapin. Un arbre énorme, touffu, qui trônait fièrement dans le salon. Le brun avait prétendu qu'un Noël n'était pas un vrai Noël sans un sapin décoré. Le jeune homme changea la dernière ampoule défecteuse et brancha la prise, priant pour que celle-ci fonctionne. Tout à coup la pièce fut illuminée de dizaines de points colorés, arrachant à Cloud un soupir de satisfaction hautement audible. Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-On est arrivé! cria une voix depuis l'entrée. Donne ton manteau Angeal, je vais l'accrocher!

Angeal pénétra en béquilles dans le salon où le blond s'affairait à ranger les boites en carton neuves. Aéris sortit de la cuisine pour rencontrer les nouveaux arrivants alors que de la porte qu'elle avait laissée ouverte s'échappait une délicieuse odeur de nourriture.

-Bonjour Angeal! s'exclama la jeune femme en lui administrant de bises sur les joues. Comment allez-vous?

Le mentor s'était finalement réveillé, au grand soulagement de tous, plusieurs mois après sa tombée dans le coma. Depuis il travaillait en rééducation à retrouver l'usage total de ses membres qui étaient restés trop longtemps sans activité. Zack avait réussi à négocier pour qu'il vienne passer le réveillon à l'appartement et était parti le chercher à l'hôpital après sa séance d'examens journalière.

-Cloudyyyy, tu m'as manquéééééé!

A peine avait-il eu le temps de se mettre sur ses deux jambes que le Cavalier se retrouva emprisonné dans une solide étreinte, une bouche s'emparant amoureusement de la sienne.

-Zack! aboya-t-il en protestation quand il put de nouveau faire usage de sa voix.

-Hey, tu as réussi à allumer le sapin! s'écria-t-il les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Cloud échangea un regard avec l'homme en béquilles, tous les deux souriant d'un air à la fois heureux et contrit.

Zack agissait vraiment comme un gosse, parfois!

L'échange fut interrompu quand Cloud se retourna vers son amant en rougissant alors celui-ci murmura trois petits mots spéciaux au creux de son oreille.

-Et si nous passions à table? proposa la jeune fleuriste en déposant un plat fumant sur la table. Asseyez-vous Angeal, je vous en prie! sourit-elle au mentor. Si vous attendez que Zack vous le propose, vous risquez d'y passer la nuit. Zack, tu n'as pas honte de ne pas t'occuper de tes invités? le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Il éclata de rire avec un "Mais Angeal sait bien qu'il peut faire comme chez lui!" tout en glissant sa main dans celle de Cloud pour le tirer vers la table.

Et quand il fit le service du vin, Cloud éprouva un immense soulagement à la pensée que cet hiver-ci, son petit-ami ne finirait pas dans les bras d'une jolie blonde.

* * *

Vous êtes encore vivant? A la fin d'un truc pareil?? C'est vrai?!?

Alors laissez-moi vous demander une review pour vous achever! XD


End file.
